Al's Christmas List
by Karupin-Kun
Summary: Ed longs to go back the other side for Christmas. Its cute and sad and probably sappy and Part Two is on the way! Songfic
1. My Grown Up Christmas List

Al's Christmas List

Warnings: CUTE NOSTALGIC OOC FLUFF AHOY!

And it could be construed as Elricest if you squint and are pervy enough

Kakashi smiles guiltily

Get out of here Kakashi this isn't your Fandom.

So here you are I am proud (not really this is pretty crappy) to present

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING related to Fullmetal Alchemist except an Al plushie and Roy Mustang pillow. Nor do I own anything related to the song Grown-up Christmas List.

Al's Christmas List

Alphonse Elric loved Christmas when he had been a little boy and even now years older (and feeling even older than he was) he still labeled this as his favorite time of year. He remembered visiting Santa with Ed and his mother, sitting on Santa's knee and asking for gifts (always a kitty). But now he was older and at the age where he should stop believing in Santa Claus.

He stared out the window at the snow covering command center and the city surrounding it. Oh what could it hurt? It's the day before Christmas Eve Ed wouldn't be back for a while and he had nothing better to do.

Al reached for a piece of paper off of the desk on the far side of the room that he and Nii-san shared and found a pen in the drawer. He sat on the floor to write. It was harder now that he was in this armor to manipulate a pen or pencil and his first words were sloppy.

Dear Santa,

_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well I'm all grown-up now and still need help somehow. I'm not a child but my heart still can dream. So here's my life long wish, my grown-up Christmas list. Not for my self but for a world in need._

Al paused for a second lost in the memories of all that Nii-san and he had seen and felt over the past few years. All the lives they had seen destroyed or forever changed their own included. Nina and their mother; all that Teacher had to give up and Colonel Mustang had been ordered to do. He inwardly frowned as he continued.

_No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start and time would heal all hearts. Everyone would have a friend and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list._

His brother would think that he was being stupid for writing this but he knew Ed felt similarly. Ed was loud and said a lot of things were stupid particularly feelings. Feelings that Ed was too afraid to feel. Even as kids Ed would call Al and idiot for missing their father because he didn't want to admit he missed him too. But Al would cry or feel hurt and Ed would give in and comfort his baby brother. Ed was always there for Al he was the only one who saw past the impenetrable shell of armor and saw his fragile innocent brother who was still a kid regardless of the body he possessed.

_As children we believed that the grandest sight to see was something lovely wrapped beneath our tree. Well heaven surely knows that packages and bows can never heal a hurting human soul._

_So no more lives torn apart that wars would never start and time would heal all hearts. Everyone would have a friend and right would always win and love would never end. That is my grown-up Christmas list._

How could people be so cruel? Al wondered. It wasn't right. The world that he and Ed were a part of seemed so dark even at Christmas time. People were supposed to love each other.

_What is this illusion called the innocent of youth. Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth. _

_You see ,Santa, it's only right that No more lives are torn apart that wars would never start and time could heal all hearts. That everyone would have a friend and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown up Christmas list._

_Love,_

_Alphonse Elric_

With a smile to himself he placed the letter on the desk and sat on the end of his bed to stare out the frosty window. Ed would finish making his report (a.k.a. getting verbally assaulted by the Colonel. cough sneeze) in a little while so he had some time to himself. After a few minutes left to his own thoughts Al drifted into the closest thing to sleep a suit of armor can.

Ed came home two hours later the hem of his red coat slightly singed. He opened the door quietly so he wouldn't scare his brother. He smiled. Al was snoozing on the foot of his bed by the window. The image of armor was replaced by a much younger vision of his baby brother by the window of their home waiting for a sign of Santa late one Christmas Eve. He gently kissed his brothers head. He glanced at the desk and saw a note.

_Dear Santa, _It read curious Ed sat on his bed letter in hand.

_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. _Ed smiled at the memory of Al dragging him one crisp winter day up a hill to meet Santa. When they reached the big red man himself Al got shy and hid behind him. (Santa was bigger than he thought)

"Don't worry, Al. I'll go first and show you it's safe." Al nodded cautiously letting Ed go. What if Santa ate him? Hey he was four he had a right to be a bit ridiculous. Ed helped himself to a spot on Santa's knee.

"Hello there little boy" Santa had said "have you been a good boy."

"Yup" Ed smiled boldly (a trait he possessed the rest of his life).

"And what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well I want this really cool Alchemy set in town and I really want to get it for Christmas. It has little bottles of elements and things to practice on! I _really_ want it."

Santa chuckled at him "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" Ed chirped and hopped down. "See Al nothing to worry about."

Al nervously walked up to Santa who picked him up. He eeped as he was placed on a red knee.

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I-I think so. No wait! I broke Ed's toy truck in April. He fixed it and I hadn't meant to but I didn't ask to borrow it and"

"Ho Ho! Little one, one bad thing doesn't make you a bad boy and I think he forgives you." Ed nodded behind Al. "Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Al thought for a moment a look of serious contemplation on his baby face

"A KITTY!" Al exclaimed happily as Ed and his Mother smacked their head is in exasperation. Al then leaned in close to Santa to whisper in his ear. "But what I really want is this. You see there's this Alchemy set that Nii-san saw in town a while ago and Mommy said it was too expensive. I know we can't afford it, that's why I am asking you for it, Santa." He slid down from Santa's lap and took Ed's hand and followed their mother home.

"You know Al," Ed said as they walked. "You didn't have to waste your Christmas wish on me."

Al blushed "But you really want it! I know it'll make you happy! And I like it when you're happy."

Ed smiled at the memory and read on.

"_No more lives torn apart that wars would never start. And time would heal all hearts! Everyone would have a friend and right would always win and love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list."_

A sad smile touched his lips. Al was just like that. To wish everyone else's problems away. He finished the letter and then the p.s.

"_P.S. I know it's selfish but if you could help fix nii-san I would be the happiest boy on the planet (_ planet was crossed out) _galax _( galaxy was unfinished and crossed out) _Anywhere!_

_Love,_

_Alphonse _

_(Again)"_

Ed smiled and felt his throat burn as he got up and his eyes burn a bit as his situated himself in between Al's legs. And one or two tears fell as he hugged as much of Al's chest as he could before falling asleep there himself.

Riza Hawkeye dragged Col. Roy Mustang with her through the dorms. When she heard Roy let it slip that the boys weren't going to the Rockbell's for Christmas she had decided that they would be staying with Roy and her.

She knocked on their door quietly when no one answered she opened the door a crack and peered inside. A warm smile crossed her face and she let herself in. Roy's grumpy face smoothed and he smiled fondly at the two Hell-raisers sleeping on the bed by the only window in the room.

While Riza got them a blanket Roy spotted a paper in Ed's hand.

"What are you reading Colonel? If it's personal you shouldn't"

Roy frowned at her glare "It's Al's Christmas list."

Riza tucked the blanket from Ed's bed around the boys while Roy read it to her. She kissed them on the head and left them a note that she would be back at ten tomorrow morning and that the boys would be spending Christmas at her house and sorry Edward Roy would be there.

"Good Night, boys" Riza whispered.

"G'night Boys" Roy nodded toward them and shut the door quietly.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL FULLMETAL ALCHEMITS AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

Yaay Author notes!

So okay

The whole Alchemy set thing is like a Chemistry set but Fullmetal-ified

Also I don't think they were into Alchemy when they were only four and five but Hey they are now

Also I think that Riza and Izumi are the most like mothers to the boys. Riza is the military mom and Izumi is the moral life lesson mom. Riza can tell them to do something or tell them that what they are doing is wrong and NOT sound like a self righteous snot. Izumi can tell them they are wrong and comes off scary. So yeah. OOC for Hawkeye, yes, but it all works out in my mind


	2. Christmas Shoes

Disclaimer'd!

Christmas Shoes

-------------------------------------------

Roy and Hughes sat in yet another line. It was Christmas Eve and they had a train to catch in an hour. Roy sighed heavily and rolled his dark eyes. Hughes elbowed him in the side and pointed at the little boys in front of us.

_It was almost Christmas time; there I stood in another line. Trying to but that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood. Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing round like little boys do and in his hands he held a pair of shoes._

They both had wide eyes and appeared to be brothers. The smaller of the two and with the darker hair clung tightly to his older and blonde brother's arm. The older boy sighed impatiently and hugged his baby brother. They held a look in their eyes that made them look older than they really were.

_His clothes were worn and old he was dirty from head to toe. And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say._

"Will it be enough, brother?" the littler one asked anxiously and tugged at his brother's hand.

"We've been working all month to earn this money, Al; I'm sure its enough." He smiled reassuringly.

"But brother- Ed?"

The Cashier coughed expectantly and Roy and Hughes eyes widened when they heard Ed speak.

_"Sir we want to buy these shoes for our Mama please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir the Doctors say there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and we want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."_

Roy watched them empty their pockets and pull out crinkled bills and many coins and place them in front of the cashier. They had to stand on tip-toe to look over the counter and count.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years. Then the cashier said "Son there's not enough here." They searched their pockets frantically. Then one turned and he looked at me._

The two of them shook their pockets and turned them inside out desperately. Little Al even took off his shoes and shook them hopefully. Ed turned and looked Roy right in the eye.

_He said "Mama always made Christmas good at our house. Though most of the time she just did without. Tell me sir, what am I going to do? Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes."_

Hughes shifted his package to his other hip and rummaged around in his pocket but Roy put his hand on his arm to stop him. He pulled the money out of his own wallet and handed it to the cashier.

_So I laid the money down. I just had to help them out. I'll never forget the look on his face when he said: Mama's gonna look so great!_

The man behind the register handed them the bag. Ed hugged his brother tightly.

"Oh Al! Mom's going to be so happy!" He grabbed Al by the hand and they ran out of the store, Ed yelling over his shoulder. "THANKS MISTER!"

Roy placed his items on the counter staring blankly into space; Ed's words ringing in his ears.

"_Sir we want to buy these shoes for our Mama please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir the Doctors say there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and we want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."_

Roy's POV:

_I know that I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out. I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me just what Christmas is all about._

Hughes patted me on the back "Guess you're not such a Scrooge after all, huh?"

When I didn't respond he put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad the war didn't change your heart, Roy." I smiled vaguely as we took our seats on the train. It was such a small town this Risembool that from here at the Train Station I could see the silhouettes of two little boys with a bag running up a hill to a house with a light flashing in a window.

--- Years Later in Roy's Office------

Sitting behind my desk I raised an eye brow at the young man in the red coat who stood in the court yard out side my window. I have always thought that he looked dreadfully familiar. BUT FROM WHERE!? Even his name sounds familiar with that look that's so familiar. Ed, who else looked like Fullmetal and shared his name?

Ed looked up at his brother Alphonse and smiled in the snow. His eyes shone happily and he looked years younger. He's only a child I shouldn't forget that. Then, like lightning to my brain it hit me. I could see fragments of a memory form years ago of two little boys with shoes and hard earned crinkled money in their hands. And words. Ed's voice from when he was a child.

"_Sir we want to buy these shoes for our Mama please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir the Doctors say there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and we want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."_

I smile at the memory. And down below Ed takes Al's metal hand and together they head to their shared dorm room. So much had changed since them for himself and for the Elric brothers but Ed was still the same kind hearted boy who deeply loved those he considered family. My smile widens into a grin.

"May I ask what has changed your mood, Sir?"

"It's nothing, Riza, just a memory."

------------ ---- --------------------------

Author Note'd PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!

Well here is another little story. I figure I would just post it with Al's Christmas list because. It's another song fic Christmas FMA oneshot. I got such positive reviews last time. I was just hoping for more. I might post another. And make its like a whole group of one shot maybe twoshot Christmas tales. If I do I will be alternating between Elricest and purely Wholesome Brotherly love. NOTHING GRAPHIC! But they would be kissing. I apologize if that offends you but Yuri is what I am and Yaoi is what I write. OH! And if you like my stories at all I have a school group of ficlets on the way about Ed and Al in school. I dunno about the level of Cestyness. Their going to be little so I doubt it will be at all close to Yaoi but maybe close to Shounen-ai. Please read it when I get it together.

LOVE YOU!!!!!

Night night

..holy shit its 12:28 am….


	3. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't own the song I'll Be Home for Christmas but I do own the same Al plushie Vic Mignogna's holding in his Metro-Con apology video : 3**

_

* * *

_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

Ed felt at ease on the train back to Risembool; it was Christmas Eve and he and his brother were finally going home to spend Christmas with the Rockbells. He smiled and ruffled his brother's hair lightly causing him to stir but not wake up. Soon they would be at home with Winry and Aunt Pinako wrapping presents, decorating a Christmas tree and cooking. He could practically taste Aunt Pinako's roasted honey ham and Winry's cinnamon and caramel baked apples.

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents underneath the tree_

Al's head fell on his shoulder and he mumbled incoherently before falling deeply asleep again. Al was probably even happier than he was to be going home, he missed home more than Ed did or at least wasn't as good at hiding it and Christmas had always been special when they were kids. Since he had become a State Alchemist Ed hadn't had time to enjoy the holidays with family. Recently they celebrated the occasion by staying inside and cooking dinner together instead of going out to eat. Other than that the day came and left like any other and he knew that was disappointing to his little brother.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

The train came to a stop and whistled waking up Alphonse. Sleepily Al reached for his suitcase from the overhead rack nearly toppling in his half awake state. Ed laughed and gently elbowed his brother in the ribs, not even noticing what was wrong when his arm his warm flesh instead of cold armor. They stepped off the train and a sharp wind blew by, ruffling his red coat and jingling his pocket watch. Al tugged on his sleeve and pointed to Winry who was running to meet them, Aunt Pinako strolling behind her. His brother continued to tug on his arm and he was about to tell him to knock it off until Al told him to do something weird.

"Wake up brother."

Wake up was Al blind? He was already awake.

"Brother, wake up! The Maes and Gracia are already here it's time to wake up."

Ed frowned and woke up confused with Al leaning over his bed shaking him and smiling a lopsided smirk.

"Come on sleepy head, get up and get dressed and be downstairs quickly everyone's already here."

Al got up and left the room leaving his brother confused and looking bewildered at his dark room in Munich. Had it all been a dream? Ed closed his eyes as a nostalgic ache rose up in his chest. Of course it had been a dream. Al had had his own body but he had still been a State Alchemist and they had been on the other side of the gate. He closed his eyes tighter and willed the ache to go away as he got up and dressed.

Downstairs Al was talking animatedly to Gracia, on hand on her pregnant stomach. Ed caught his brother's eye and smiled sadly. More than anything, at that moment, he wished they could go home for Christmas and be with Winry and Aunt Pinako one more year.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_

* * *

_

I don't really like this one, it doesn't sound like me at all and its fairly sad. BUT NEVAH FEAR DEAR READER! I shall post the second part of this one and it shall be fluffier!!! Until then MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD LIFE!


End file.
